A régi bot története 4
by Kinley
Summary: Chase és House összezörrenése.


(Káromkodás hallatszik az ajtó elől, majd kisvártatva besántikál House

**A RÉGI BOT TÖRTÉNETE**

(4.)

_(Káromkodás hallatszik az ajtó elől, majd kisvártatva besántikál House. Bot sehol, Cameron viszont a kanapén)_

A rohadt életbe!

Mi történt?? _- állt fel a lány_.

Az a redvás bot!! Már megint eltört ez is! A franc tudja, talán titánból kellene csináltatnom egyet! Nincs meg a NASA száma, szívem? Úgy hallottam, van valami spéci földönkívüli cuccuk. Az is megteszi egy darabig.

Nálad fogyóeszköz a bot? Minden évben gallyra vágsz egyet.

Tudod, másképp nem vinne rá a lélek, hogy lecseréljem a régit. Így addig megyek, amíg például rá nem veszem Wilsont, hogy fűrészelje ketté. Vagy a hülye kutyáját, hogy harapdálja darabjaira. Vagy egy busz alá lököm, csak elfelejtettem, hogy én is megyek utána.

És ez alkalommal?

Egy szó. Illetve egy név. – _nézett Allisonra_.

Csak nem…

De.

Rob?

Ki?...Ja, hogy Chase! Miért nem így mondod?

Ugye nem a fején verted szét?

Ugyaaaaan. Még baja esne a helyes pofijának, és nem találna magának munkát Szépfiúországban. – _vágott aggódó képet House_.

Greg!

Oké, oké.

Mit csináltatok? Verekedtetek? De hát nem vagy véres, vagy ilyesmi.

Azt hiszed, ha verekednénk, az a kis takony győzne? Hát köszönöm szépen a bizalmat. – _fonta keresztbe a karjait_.

Ne csináld! Tudod, hogyan értettem. Ne add elő a sértődöttet. Amúgy is, csak húzod az agyam, mert tudod, hogy a plafonon vagyok az idegességtől. Elmondod, vagy előtte elmeséled az óvodai emlékeidet?

Tudod, apám éppen Texasban állomásozott, és volt ott egy szép, szőke hajú kislány, akinek meghúztam a copfját, és azután… - _közben a gardróbban kotorászott, egy másik bot után._

Gregory House! Most azonnal elmondod, mi történt, vagy eldugom a Vicodinjaidat!!

De szexi vagy, mikor kiabálsz. – _fordult hátra_.

Komolyan! Beszélj már!

Jól van, asszony! Nézzenek oda, miből lesz a házisárkány.

Khmm.

Rendben.

Szóval?

Éppen hazafelé tartottam az én édes, egyetlen, gyönyörű csajomhoz, és azon járt az eszem, vajon mi lehet rajta…Mikor megjelent a wombat. Volt benne néhány kör, és meg akarta tudni, hogy képzeltem, hogy elcsábítalak tőle. Próbáltam elmagyarázni, hogy általában ilyen hatással vagyok a nőkre, és igazán nem tehetek róla, de nem értett meg. Elkezdett hadonászni az orrom előtt, én pedig a kavarodásban rávághattam a botommal. Talán egyszer. De maximum ötször. És mindig csak a puha részekre, hogy meg ne sántuljon, mert ha van valaki, aki tudja milyen az, hát az én vagyok. Szóval Ken-barbie kikapta a kezemből a husángot, és se szó, se beszéd, elkezdte vele püfölni a betonoszlopot, ami mellett folytattuk ezt a kis baráti beszélgetést. Fenébe, miért nem egy pamutgyár pamutlerakata mellett támadott le?! – _közben megtalálta az ezüstfejű botját._

Tehát ennyi? Te csak hagytad, hogy eltörje a botodat, meg anyukádat emlegesse?

Mit gondolsz, mi mást csináltam még? – _döcögött oda Allison mellé, aki még mindig a kanapé mellett állt, és őt figyelte._

Nem is tudom…végighajtottál rajta a motorral?

Vadi újak a gumik, nem fogom bekoszolni őket VELE!

Ez minden?

Ez.

Miért?

Mert szar lehet neki, és nem akartam még jobban a földbe döngölni. Nem kaphatnék valami piát? De ütőset! _– __kiabált a konyhába induló Alison után._

Holnap azért szétnézek a sürgősségin, ha nem bánod.- _mondta a lány egy pohár whiskyvel a kezében._

Nem bízol meg bennem?? – _ült le._

Túl nagy volt a kísértés, hogy jól elagyabugyáld. Ez a történet így nagyon kedves. – _mondta Cam, miközben leült House mellé_.

Én is kedves vagyok!

Álmaidban. De nem Chase-szel.

Mondok valamit. De kettőnk között marad!

Ígérem.

Chase most maga alatt van. Összetörték a kicsi, ausztrál szívét. Új feleséget kell találnia az elképzelt esküvői fotóra maga mellé. Meg a nászéjszakára. Ha most még az a pasi, aki amúgy is okosabb, szexisebb és magasabb nála, plusz elvette tőle mindezt, pépesre veri, akkor azt nem emészti meg egykönnyen.

Felebaráti szeretet? – _érdeklődött Cam_.

Mondhatni. És annál nincs idegesítőbb érzés, mint mikor ott hagynak egy vita közepén.

Úristen, de sunyi vagy!

Ne, kérlek, még a végén elpirulok…

Szegény Rob. Talán fel kéne hívnom, és bocsánatot kérnem a nevedben.

Hogy is mondják? Majd ha fagy, hó lesz nagy!

De…

Amíg az én nőm vagy, nem telefonálgatsz azzal a wombattal. Ergo soha többé. Most irány az ágy! Felhalmozódott bennem egy csomó férfiasság, amit nem verekedtem ki magamból. Most te látod ennek kárát!

Ó, Istenem…Ha nagyon muszáj…Miket meg kell tennie az ember lányának, borzalmas, borzalmas!

Majd csak túléled…

Remélem.

Na indíts! Vagy jössz, vagy elkezdem nélküled.

Nem tennéd meg velem.

Már rengetegszer megtettem magammal, és eddig mindig jól sült el. Ha érted, hogy értem.

_(Cameron nevetve karolt House-ba, aki a vállára támaszkodva szájon csókolta, majd elindultak a hálószoba felé…)_

4


End file.
